badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario bros 000
One day Im bored. I had feel very nostgolisgtic for the day that old was so many years ago. I used to play Mario games as a kid. I want to play the game that so long times ago and today is yard sale day so I took control set me in my Lamborghini and went off to the do yard sale place I looked at the persons yard sales but there was no Mario game in any of them I was about to set off when something I saw Mario game that I was had never seen before. It was standing on a box so I got out of my truck and look at it, it read mario bros 000 which was weird I had never seen it before when I was kid? I decide I will want check it out so I asked the old man owning it how much it was money but he said "it is free so you do can take it" yay I screamed and got it I got in my car and drove home I looked at my new Mario game it was excitement. When I get home I go did had at eyeball at cover box art but there was nothing on it. The only thing on it was a very pixel Mario so I guessed it was for do gameboy was only. I put its disc in my super NES and start playing. On the title screen it for reason was the screen black. The only one option on it was start and exit and I hit start. It starts with a cutscene for some reason ? That is weird cause it looks old and was the first game no? I was suprised but didn't care after the cutscene. I was playing as Mario and started the level it was world 00 level 0 which was weird that shouldn't exist I kept playing. For some reason When instead of goombas coming at me it is yoshi? I hop on him to ride him but instead I squish him and there is blood! This is not normal Mario game I know because blood is too violent for Mario game! When I reach the next part there are people with swords coming at me! When I pick up some weird block power up I get flash and slice them in half! it was so nervous I was not able to thrust for amount of time.. When I can I turn and the tv does the screen black. After this it has turn night and I was getting bored. I was filling files from the do work when I think about playing games and then super Mario bros 000 popped in my mind I is still feel so many year ago I did reach judgement not other games on but I want to try Mario bros 000 again. I put it into my super NES and i continue where I started I am almost at castle I went past some obstacles and went into the castle and but for some reason! The sound music happen was no there. When Mario pull down evil flag and put on his own instead of a peace flag it had a toad head on it! Now I know why it is never heard of! It too violence! I throw my gameboy at the super NES and it does the screen black I am about to go to sleep when my gameboy turn on and there is a goomba lying downward he says the text stoods " you should have not turn he is after you because you know the truth" then it turn off. I am very stress was so I go do the sleep in bed. When I wake up it is 12:00 I went to sleep at 9:00. I hear laugh and walking sounds in my TV room I go and but there is was on my tv the bad pixel Mario he is laughing and has blood on him and he is at bowser castle but instead of bowser there is a giant loops troops with wings and red eyes and spike coming from his head I think that is original boss? Mario run past him and unhook screwdriver from bridge the loops fall in lava and scream for mercy but Mario throw screwdriver at his hand which kills him it is so messed up. Peach with brown hair come to hug Mario but he pulls the flag with yoshi so head and stabs through her mouth with it she dies and Mario laughs I can't take the anymore so I do was did my only choice I throw my gameboy in box at tv and it breaks. I throw Mario bro 000 into outside the forest and go do the to sleep. When I wake up next morning I was am going to do the go the do work when I find package at my front door, "what was do this come from" I said I judgement was do the reach I want to open it so I open the package but inside shocked me the was it was my super Mario bros 000 disc and Mario's flag with was the yoshi have head on it! Inside is standing a note it stood it reads "you it are the next - mAriO" Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Engwish